Laugh, Clown, Laugh
by forgivenandloved
Summary: Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I saw this silent movie called Laugh, Clown, Laugh & I really liked the scene where Tito – the clown – sees the love of his life kissing his best friend (sadistic, I know). When Tito's show partner comes to find him so he can have his final bow, Tito does it reluctantly. He sheds his depression and goes on stage for final show. He's everything a good clown should be, and the audience laughs and applauses uproariously. His show partner watches from back stage, and the words come up on screen, "Laugh, clown, laugh – even when your heart is breaking."**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto characters are not mine. The movie Laugh, Clown, Laugh is not mine. This story is inspired by Laugh, Clown, Laugh, but it is not the same plot.**

[:_:]

"You should definitely tell him, Hinata!" Tenten encouraged her friend.

"Yeah! With the makeover we've given you, he won't be able to resist!" Ino added smugly. Of course, she had done the majority of the makeover herself.

"Y-you really think so?" Hinata asked shyly, twirling a piece of her hair. Ino decided she needed a new hairstyle.

***Flashback***

"You're always hiding behind those bangs of yours! I think it's time you show Naruto how much you've grown since he left!" Ino commented.

"Ah… o-okay…"

Poor Hinata was terrified when she saw those scissors and almost passed out when she saw steady snippets of her hair falling to the ground in a cluster – the pile growing larger and larger with each snip of the scissors.

"Calm down! You look as if I'm cutting your skin instead of your hair!" Ino joked.

In the end, it was worth it. "There. All done."

Hinata's hair was now shoulder length when it was straight; her bangs were parted at her left temple and curled into a swoosh on the right side of her head; the rest of her hair was in loose and bouncy curls, stopping just above her shoulders.

"Wow, Hinata! You look great!" Tenten complimented.

"Yeah! Who would've thought Ino-Pig could actually do a good job!" said Sakura.

"Can it, Billboard Brow!" Ino shot at Sakura before handing Hinata a hand mirror. A small gasp escaped her lips at the sight of her own reflection. She had never liked her appearance before, but now… "I… I look beautiful! Thank you, Ino!"

Ino softened a little and smiled. "Well. Just promise us you're gonna be a knock-out."

***end of flashback***

"Let me know how it goes! He should be arriving pretty soon!" Sakura said with a wave as she headed towards the door. It'd been so long since she'd seen her friend; she couldn't wait to catch up!

"Yeah, I've got to meet up with Lee for laps. See you guys later!" Tenten suddenly announced.

"You two have been practicing a lot lately," Ino said slyly.

"Huh? O-oh, I… uh… we… uh…" Ino and Hinata giggled. "Whatever. See you later!" Tenten jumped out the window and was gone.

"Do you need me to stick around, Hinata?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine. But thanks!"

"Kay. Let me know what happens!" Ino grinned.

As soon as Ino left, Hinata headed to the bathroom to wash up. She had taken a shower prior to the makeover, so all she needed now was to freshen up and change her clothes. Her favorite dress lay on her bed, and she had a pair of sandals to match with it.

"Wow, Ino really did a great job!" she smiled at herself while pinning her hair slightly out of her face so it wouldn't get wet when she washed it. '_He won't be able to resist… you're gonna be a knock out._' _I sure hope so, Ino. _She patted her face dry, unpinned her hair, changed, and headed out to where Sakura said she'd meet Naruto.

_I'm so nervous! I hope he… I hope he likes the new look!_

She could hear his voice… _he's only around that corner! _She gulped nervously. _My… my stomach is filled with butterflies! _She stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes, sending up a silent prayer to God. Her prayer was interrupted when someone knocked her down. "Woah! Sorry!" it was a man's voice. _Naruto? _"Woah… hey Hinata. I didn't recognize you with those clothes!" What a first impression! Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she stared at the ground. A hand was offered to her, and as she took it, she looked up. "K-Kiba!" she stuttered in surprise. "I-I thought you were… um…" she brought the forefinger of her unoccupied hand to her mouth and averted her eyes to the ground. She couldn't bare to tell him she thought he was Naruto! How rude!

Kiba's jaw was slightly ajar as he held her hand, and his eyes were wide as saucers. Beside him, Akamaru cocked his head in confusion and whimpered. The man and beast were one, but this was one expression that left even Akamaru at a loss.

_Should I say something? _Hinata asked herself. _He's still holding my hand, and I really have to go. Naruto is right around the corner! _She looked back into her friend's eyes, and he seemed taken aback as he blinked a few times.

"Ano… I really have to go, Kiba."

"Oh. Uh… okay. See you later, then." It seemed like he was finally back to his senses, but he was still clutching her hand.

"Y-you're still h-holding my hand," Hinata said shyly. Kiba blushed and immediately let go. "Sorry Hina-chan!" he grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "I forgot!"

"Okay! S-see you later, then, Kiba!" With a surge of courage, Hinata rounded the corner to meet the man she thought she was in love with.

_There he is! _Instinctively, her finger rose to her mouth. Sure enough, Sakura had kept her word. She'd held Naruto in the same spot until Hinata had arrived. Jiraiya and Konohamaru and his friends were there, too. They were all laughing, and they looked like they were having so much fun. Hinata was starting to think she should just turn around and head back home. _But not after Ino and the rest spent so much time prepping me! I can't let them down! And I can't let Naruto down! He's the one who taught me that you have to believe in yourself. _Sakura glanced back, and when she noticed Hinata standing there, she gave a quick thumbs-up.

"H-hi Naruto!" Everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at her.

"Hinata!" Naruto's face broke out in a grin. He walked towards her and gave her a brief hug. "Hey, Hinata. Something's different about you…"

"Y-you t-think so?" She was shy on the outside, but inwardly, she was rejoicing.

"Yeah, definitely." Naruto struck a thinking pose and studied the girl. He walked a full circle around her, analyzing and still thinking.

_What an idiot! _Sakura thought, sighing heavily.

Suddenly, Naruto's face brightened in realization, and he slapped his fist onto his palm. "AHA! I got it! Your hair's gotten longer, hasn't it!"

Jiraiya mentally face-palmed, and Sakura sent her right hook to his jaw. "Maybe I should've taught the kid more than just jutsus while we were traveling," he commented out loud.

"Hey, we oughta get out of here, gang! It's getting dangerous! See ya later, Boss!" Konohamaru called as he and his friends ran away. "You're smart to run, kid! I'm thinking bout getting out of here, myself," said Jiraiya.

"Another one!" Naruto whined. (AN: In Shippuden episode 1, Sakura already hit Naruto once before for trying to perform The Pervy Ninjutsu) Naruto was in a heap on the ground, rubbing his swollen cheek. '_If I stay down, maybe she won't hit me anymore' _was his logic.

"Hmph! Sometimes I wish I could pummel you even deeper into the ground!" she muttered angrily as she stomped away from the scene. Bystanders stopped and stared in amazement and horror.

"Oh no, Naruto! Are you okay?"

Hinata rushed to his side, and grabbed onto his arm to help pull him up. "Yeah. Sakura's got one heck of a right hook, though. That one's gonna be red for a while." Hinata stifled a giggle. "I-I have a first aid kit at m-my a-apartment," she offered. "Thanks."

Kiba and Akamaru watched from the sidelines. "So that's who she thought I was, huh, Akamaru." Kiba was sitting atop Akamaru, and Akamaru wished he could see Kiba's face. Instead he barked. "I don't know, either. I mean... I'm not sure why I froze up like that." Akamaru had a theory. He'd seen it with humans many times, including with the scene they'd just witnessed. He explained it to Kiba.

"What?" he was astonished. "No way. I don't like Hina-chan like that. We're just old friends." Akamaru barked sarcastically as if to say, "If you say so!"

Kiba scoffed. "Let's go, Akamaru. I've gotta pick up some bread from the store."

:]_[:

Back at Hinata's apartment, Naruto was seated on the couch in the living room. "Woah…" he looked around the room in amazement. "Hinata, you must be loaded! This place is amazing!" Hinata smiled, "My father pays for it." She put some antiseptic on some cuts Naruto had 'received' from Sakura's blows. Naruto winced from the sting.

"Thanks for doing this. You're a great friend."

_Ah… what do I tell him? What do I say? WHAT DO I SAYYY?_

As Hinata cleaned his cut, Naruto got a good look at her for the first time in years._ She's even more beautiful than Sakura_. His stomach and heart both leapt at the mysterious thought, and his cheeks tinged pink. _Wha – ? What was that? Whatever. I don't have time to be thinking stupid thoughts. I've gotta focus on training and on finding Sasuke. _Her voice broke his thoughts.

"There! All clean. Now you just need a band-aid over the cut."

_She's so kind, too. She's always been like that… __**STOP. You can't keep thinking this way... **__Why not? There's nothing wrong with thinking she's kind. __**"She's kind, she's beautiful"… what's next? "She's a great friend, her pale lavender eyes make me want to pick flowers and frolick…"...?**_

He ignored the opposing voice.

_I can't remember a single time she was ever mean to me, or to anyone. Not even to Neji, back when he hated her. She reminds me of a foreign saying I came across while traveling with Jiraiya. Something about love… err… _(mentally scratching his head)

_Something like about love being patient and kind. __**Sigh. Unfortunately I know exactly what you're speaking of. **__Ah! Who ARE you, anyways? __**Not important. The foreigners said this, 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. **_(If anyone's wondering, that's 1 Corinthians 13:4-7) _Ah! That's the one! Wait… does Hinata love me or something? But she's nice to everyone! __**Only one way to find out… ask. **__Now you're supporting me? __**Ahh, shaddup, and do it already!**_

Hinata had long taken the first-aid kit away. "D-do you want a s-snack," she called from the other room. Naruto followed her voice into the kitchen. "I would really like some ramen! Wanna go to Ichiraku's with me?" Hinata nodded profusely. "Hai! Definitely!"

[:_:]

"Alright, boy. Anything else we need?" Kiba asked. He and Akamaru had just finished grocery shopping – which only consisted of buying a loaf of bread – at the local market. Akamaru spotted Hinata and Naruto walking into Ichiraku's together. She was laughing at something he'd said. "They look pretty chummy to me," Kiba noted with a hint of glum. Akamaru whined, "So, you noticed it, too."

"If you ask me, boy, I don't see what she sees in that guy. Don't get me wrong, he's a great ninja and all, but he's such a dunce."

Akamaru silently agreed. He barked to say, "She'd do better with you." Kiba blushed and looked around avidly. When he saw no one was looking, he leaned down to his dog's ear and whispered harshly, "Shhh! Someone could have heard you!"

Akamaru cocked his head in amusement, and when Kiba got the notion, he erupted in laughter. "You're right. No one here knows what you're saying."

From a distance Ino spotted a lunatic riding the largest dog on earth and laughing like a mad man. _Kiba, no doubt. What the heck's wrong with him? _"Hey Kiba; hey Akamaru," she greeted when she was closer. Kiba sat up straight on Akamaru skittishly and then slowly, nervously peeked behind him.

"H-hey I-Ino."

"Sheesh. What's wrong with you? You're starting to sound like Hinata!" Ino joked light-heartedly with an easy grin.

"H-H-H… how long have you been behind me, exactly?"

"Not long. I just got here."

Kiba let out a breath discreetly, and his tensed shoulders drooped back to their natural set. Nothing could escape Ino's eye. Especially when it came to her friends' love lives. She raised an eye brow instinctively, and Kiba grimaced slightly at this. _Oh, no. I know this look. She knows something's up. Gotta get out of here, gotta get out of here! _

"Talk to you later! I have to... uh... put this bread away!" he grinned. _Thank You God, for bread._

"Na-uh!" Ino caught Kiba's shirt tail and wagged a finger at him knowingly. "I think it's time you had a nice, long chat with yours truly!"

"Hey! Is that Shikamaru?" Kiba pretended to scan the crowd behind Ino.

"Huh? Where is that lazy bum? He owes me a favor!" In her distraction, her grip got weaker, which allowed Kiba and Akamaru to make a run for it. When Ino realized that Kiba had broken away, she immediately snapped her gaze back in his direction. "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" She yelled as she chased after him. _Akamaru is fast, I'll give you that. But he's too big to move freely in the town square. _

Altering her strategy, she jumped on the roof tops, and ran ahead of the duo. When she found a good opening, she landed in front of them, causing Akamaru to skid to halt. "Come on, boy, make a left!" Kiba instructed. "Oh no you don't!" She contemplated what to do... and then she saw her answer strolling right in front of the dynamic duo.

"Shikamaru! Quick, shadow possession on Kiba and Akamaru!" she ordered.

The poor boy looked very confused, but obeyed immediately. Argueing with her to find out a reason would be such a drag. He managed to seize control of the man and beast before they zoomed past him. He sighed heavily and gazed into the clouds. _Even on our off days, she has to pull stunts like this. What a dra - _"A drag, I know," Ino interuppted his thoughts.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped to Ino's. "Huh? How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"It's kind of obvious. Anything that involves you doing anything remotely strenuous is 'such a drag'," Ino replied nonchalantly. It came out sounding mean, but her teammate knew her well enough to realize she wasn't implying it in that way. For the first time, Shikamaru soaked in the situation in front of him and cracked a small smile. _What's she gotten herself into this time? And why does Kiba look so terrified. I have to admit, it's kind of amusing. _

"So, Kiba. Ready for that chat?" she asked triumphantly. Kiba couldn't control his actions, but his eyes shone with defeat. "What? _Here_?" It was his last ditch attempt.

"I'll strike you a deal. I'll tell Shikamaru to let you go, and then we can go somewhere more private to discuss some things."

"But Inoooo," Kiba whined like a kid, "Do I haveee to?"

"Trust me. You'll thank me later."

"Do I even want to know?" Shikamaru questioned, surprisingly becoming increasingly bemused by the situation.

Ino glanced at Kiba, as if asking his permission. Kiba didn't seem to protest.

"I'm not exactly sure what it is, yet. But Kiba is acting really weird."

Akamaru barked. At that moment, he wished he could speak in human dialect to explain the whole situation. After all, even though Kiba had agreed, it didn't mean he would tell his friends what's going on... willingly.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Ino! Let me go!"

Ino gave him a skeptical eye before deciding, "No. There's definitely something going on here... and it's my job to find out." Akamaru barked happily and panted in excitement. If it weren't for the shadow possession, his tail would be wagging, too.

"Me and Scooby, that is!" She glanced at Shikamaru briefly. "And Shaggy, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! And a special thanks to lunascorpio to be my first reviewer! I hope you guys like this chapter, too. =]  
><strong>

"Glad to see you back in town, Naruto, and that's not just because I was going out of business without you!" Teuchi laughed at his own joke loudly and served Naruto a bowl of his favorite ramen. "This one's on the house!"

"Wow! Thanks old man!" Naruto couldn't contain his joy and hungrily shoved the food into his mouth. Hinata watched him eat in astonishment. Not that she hadn't seen him eat before, but she was still in amazement at where all the food disappeared to.

"There must be a black hole in your stomach, N-Naruto!"

"He always eats as if he's eating for two," Ayame told Hinata.

_You have no idea._

And then to Naruto, she asked, "Are you pregnant or something?"

"Not even our pregnant customers eat as much as you do, Naruto!" Teuchi said. He'd already made enough ramen for twenty more bowls.

"Hey, Hinata, aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked, looking directly at her. That's the only time she got really nervous. If he wasn't looking at her, it was easy to talk to him. "J-just w-watching you eat is m-making me full!" Naruto grinned. "I get that a lot." Then something sparked in his eyes, and he suddenly remembered the whole reason they came out to eat.

"Oh, I have to ask you something, Hinata." He was suddenly serious. "Old man, can I get the rest of that pot to go?"

"Stop calling me old man! But, yes. Come back soon!"

As soon as he got his ramen – which would last any normal person at least three weeks if they ate a bowl a day – and paid, he lead her to the park on the outskirts of the Academy. For once, Hinata wasn't the only shy one.

_How do I even bring this up? If she says she doesn't have any feelings for me, that'll be embarrassing!_

Hinata took a good look at the Academy, and allowed the surge of memories engulf her brain. There was one memory in particular that had stayed with her all these years. The first time she met Naruto. She snapped her head back to face forward.

"U-um, Naruto. I h-have to tell you something, too." Surprise was written all over Naruto's face, and he looked at her in curiosity, trying to read her thoughts.

"Uh, sure. Right now?" he pondered aloud.

Anxiety seized Hinata's heart. _I've wanted to tell him this for so long, but now that my chance is here… it's hard. Why am I always so nervous? I need to calm down. Be strong._

Finally, she nodded. "Yeah. Let's sit down over there." They walked into the playground and claimed a bench. _Here I go. _

"R-remember w-when we were k-kids?" She didn't feel like talking anymore. She paused only to give herself another pep talk, but took so long that Naruto thought that was all.

"Oh, is that it? Yeah, of course!"

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath in, and when she released it, she stared right into Naruto's eyes (and tried not to faint).

He blinked. _I don't think she's ever looked right into my eyes like that. Usually when we're talking, she avoids all eye contact whatsoever! _

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, Naruto. Thank you. When we were growing up, you always encouraged me so much. You ended almost every sentence with 'Believe It'! You were so strong!" Then, looking away and more quietly, she added, "I was so weak." Looking back into his eyes with a strange confidence, she continued, "My father and the rest of my family never thought I'd get stronger. Neji always put me down, and he told me that I wouldn't amount to anything! And I believed him! But, when I went to the Academy each day and when I saw the same thing happening to you, I felt that we were the same. People put you down each day and told you that you were nothing! They disrespected you and made fun of you because you had failed the Academy test three times before! I thought that you would give up and quit trying to be a ninja, but you never did. It turns out that we weren't the same, after all. Because when you were knocked down, Naruto, you kept getting back up even when you didn't have anyone there to support you or encourage you! I admired you for that. And you used to practice harder than, even, Neji! You taught me so much, Naruto. You taught me how to be stronger both physically and emotionally; you taught me how to have confidence in myself, and most of all…" Hinata was shedding tears by now. All of her trapped emotions that she never told anyone – not even her girlfriends – were finally coming out. Naruto didn't realize it, but tears were escaping from his eyes, too, and making their way gently down his face.

_Is this really Hinata?_

"… Most of all you taught me how to love!" This was when shock truly struck Naruto's heart. His heart stopped for a moment as if he'd gotten struck by lightning. When he'd realized that he could move, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing Hinata and tried to blink his own tears away. She slouched into his chest but was unable to fully appreciate his embrace as frustration and anger broke surfaced to her heart. "YOU JERK!" she pounded him lightly with her fists and broke away. _He is NOT going to see me cry like this. He is NOT going to see me cry over him. Does he even understand what I meant? Does he even realize _how_ he taught me how to love? Or is he too blind._

"Jerk? W-what'd I do?" _Woah… now I'm REALLY confused. What the heck?_

Hinata wiped away her tears and had an angry, determined look on her face. "So NOW you choose to see me? After all these years, NOW you choose to be like… like _THIS_? My knight in shining armor who has come to the rescue. Naruto, I have loved you since we were twelve years old. Why is it that everyone except you saw it? Maybe if you had stopped focusing on yourself long enough to –"

Naruto cut her off. "Hinata, what are you saying? Didn't you just get through telling me that you… that I inspired you?"

"You do, and you have. But Naruto, you don't understand what I feel is more than inspiration. Naruto, I love you!" At soon as it slipped out, she covered her mouth. "I have to go." She took off running hastily. _I hope I never see his stupid face again! _But, somehow, she wanted him to come after her. She wanted him to catch up to her so they could talk it out. She dared a peek over her shoulder.

But he was still sitting dumb-founded on the park bench.

_As expected._

[:_:]

"Spill it." It was an order, not a request.

Kiba shook his head from side to side stubbornly.

"But you said –"

"I said that I'd go somewhere more private to discuss 'some things'. Well, there are plenty of things to discuss. Like why Shikamaru is doing everything you say even though you guys aren't on a mission."

Ino's eyes glinted and she smirked. "That's where you're wrong. We _are_ on a mission."

"Yeah… not really," Kiba remarked.

"Look, if you just tell us what's going on, she'll let us both go home," Shikamaru said. _Gosh. She's like a mean teacher, and we're in detention._ The truth is that, secretly, Shikamaru wanted to know what was happening just as much as Ino made him seem like he did, but he'd never admit it. Besides, he had an image to keep up! _I think her meddling is contagious or something. Anyways, if anyone thinks I'm actually interested in anything besides Shogi, they'll make me do even more than they're forcing me to do now! _

Kiba sighed and gave in. "Fine, fine. But I need something to drink first. Can I have some juice?"

They were in Ino's apartment, so it was a reasonable request. "Sure!" Ino beamed. _VICTORY! _She was doing a happy dance inside her head.

"So… Shikamaru… what's up?" It was Kiba's attempt at small talk.

"Not much."

Fortunately before any more awkward silence ensued, Ino returned to her living room with a tall glass of orange juice. "Here."

"Thank you." Kiba grinned.

_"Wow. He's sure happy to get juice. Weirdo," _Ino thought. "Okay, Kiba! Now spill it!" His grin grew wider.

"Sure!" And he poured the entire glass of OJ on Ino's head. _The look on her face is absolutely PRICELESS! Now time to make my escape._

"KIBAAA!" Ino yelled as the boy and his dog practically flew out of the front door.

"I can't believe he did that! Now look at this mess I have to clean up!" Ino complained. "Oh nooo! And my hair is ruined! I just went to the salon yesterday!"

"You kept telling him to spill it. What'd you expect?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Phew! That was a close one, boy!" Now that he and Akamaru were safe, Kiba was able to relax. He was sitting atop Akamaru, as usual, strolling around the park. "Hey, Akamaru, remember when you used to come on the slides with me when we were younger? You were so little!" Kiba teased. Akamaru barked happily. "You kidding me? If by the small miracle you were ever able to fit in it, you'd break the slide."

Kiba and Akamaru caught a whiff of some delicious ramen close by. Soon they spotted a familiar ninja sporting, possibly, the only orange jumpsuit in Konoha. "Seriously, with that blonde, spikey hair, you'd think he'd try to blend in more since he's a ninja," Kiba said sarcastically. "Think I should say hey to him?"

"_Why not_?" Akamaru answered with a bark.

"You're right. There's no reason not to."

"_Or is there_?" Akamaru teased.

"Hmph, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. HEY NARUTO!"

The blonde ninja turned around with his mouth full of ramen and his hands frozen in the air, chopsticks loaded with ramen. All he could do was wave with his free hand.

_Same Naruto!_ Kiba thought.

"Hey Kiba, hey Akamaru! Man, Akamaru, you've let yourself go!" Naruto teased once he'd swallowed his ramen. Akamaru yipped happily, which made Kiba glance down at him. "He, uh…" Kiba started, feeling silly, "He says it's good to see you again."

"Hm? Who? Akamaru?" Naruto questioned.

"What a dunce. No; Santa." _Wait. He'd probably believe me. _"Of course I was talking about Akamaru!"

_Kiba seems kind of on edge, but he's always like that. For as long as I've known him, he's always been short-tempered._

"So what you doing eating ramen in the middle of the park?" Kiba asked.

"Ah… I was just having lunch with someone, that's all."

"Oh, yeah? I saw you going into Ichiraku's with Hinata."

Naruto's face reddened instantly in remembrance of what had just happened with Hinata. "Oh, uh… yeah. We kind of had lunch, I guess."

"Like… a date?" Kiba asked cautiously, his heart strangely clenched in his chest.

"Uh, I never thought of it that way, but… yeah, I guess. I mean, she was in a dress and everythi – hey, where you going, Kiba?"

"I don't care about the details. See ya later."

"Kay!" Naruto continued eating as if his life depended on it the moment the words were out of his mouth. _Ahhh. Ramen. I could be wrong, but it's gotten a lot better tasting since the last time I was here! But… _He swallowed what was in his mouth and lowered his chopsticks… _there's no way this happiness is even close to drowning out Hinata's tears and her hurt. What have I done? Has she really liked me all this time? Am I really too late? I turned this sweet spirited girl into someone filled with rage and heart break. _

Realization clicked in his mind.

**_Heart break._**_ You again. You ever gonna tell me exactly who you are? Cause that stupid fox doesn't know anything about love, that's for sure. **Ha, ha. Don't worry about it. **All I know is that somebody better not have put something else in me while I was asleep… **Funny as always, Naruto. Anyways, stop getting off topic. I think you better go talk to her. **I can't. She hates me now. **What if she doesn't hate you? What if she just wanted you to follow her and stop being so oblivious all the time? **Mysterious Voice – can I call you Mystery? – I don't know. I don't know anything about girls or what goes on in their heads. **That much I can tell. That's why I'm here to help you. **If only Sasuke-teme was here. I don't get it, but girls really seem to go crazy for him. If he was here, I'd just observe him. **You don't need to observe Sasuke. **So are you saying I should watch Kakashi? **No. I'm saying, just go talk to Hinata. **_

"Fine. I will. After I finish the rest of my ramen."


End file.
